


The Best Laid Plans

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's face it, the Doctor and Jeeves solve problems in very different ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 'crossover' prompt.

_“So,” said the Doctor, outlining his fiendishly clever plan, “that should deal with the Autons and, incidentally, keep your Aunt Agatha quiet.”_

_“I say, splendid,” I said. “Don’t you think, Jeeves?”_

_“An admirable plan, sir. With, if I might be so bold, two minor flaws.”_

_“Flaws?” gasped the Doctor feller. “What d’you mean, flaws?”_

_“If I might elaborate, sir, I do have an alternate plan that might serve...”_

*

Sarah climbed up the ladder to the roof. “Doctor, what _are_ you doing? And why did you try to steal that vase?”

“You know,” he said eventually, “there _was_ a reason…”


End file.
